A Postcard for Traveling Matt
by x FollowMe
Summary: My first fanfic... Gobo sends his uncle a letter and gets asked to join him in Outer Space.


A Postcard for Traveling Matt

A Fraggle Rock Fan-fiction

"_Dear Nephew Gobo,_" the postcard read. "_Tonight is a celebration in the Outside World, it seems like a big deal to the silly creatures. They are celebrating the night! They count down every second until _finally_ a big glittering ball drops down and everyone cheers! They embrace each other and drink out of glasses. It's like they have never seen the sky turn dark before! Well, Nephew, it's been a great time this past week and I would like you to visit me in Outer Space so we can travel together. Until then, I will always send you cards. Love, your Uncle Traveling Matt._"

"Wow!" Wembley gasped after Gobo finished reading. Red yawned and Boober continued doing his laundry.

"You know, Wembley," Gobo began. "My uncle has given me so many postcards but I have never been able to send him anything in return. I'm sure he'd love to know what I was up to! I want to send him at least a gift for being so brave."

"That sounds great!" Wembley said excitedly. "Don't you think so too, Red?"

"Sure!" Red agreed. "Even I have to say so. I think you should go with it."

"If I find out _how_ to send something to him. He _is _always on the move so he doesn't have an exact address…" Gobo was thinking out loud like usual. The other Fraggles listened and tried to come up with an idea to help but sighed when they couldn't think of one.

"Shall we ask the Trash Heap?" Red suggested.

"Maybe later," Gobo said. Usually he was quick to say yes to that, but today he wanted to find an answer on his own.

"Gobo! I have an idea! Why don't you write your Uncle Matt a note and leave it where the silly creature gets the mail? Maybe he'd deliver it without knowing." Wembley's head hurt from thinking so much.

"Not a bad idea, Wembley. It's worth a shot." Gobo said. Red flinched silently at the word 'shot'.

"Well, if you ask me," Boober worriedly said. "That doesn't sound like such a good idea. Suppose the letter is sent, some guy finds it and we all die a terrible death?"

"I didn't ask you." Gobo mumbled. "And I will chance that."

"Whatever you say," Boober persisted. "But if the world ends suddenly, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't, I promise." Gobo turned away and left. He was going to find Mokey to see if she had some paper he could borrow for his letter. He found her painting a picture of an onion and singing a pretty song.

"_Show me the light in a butterfly's eye. And show me the dreams of the earth and the sky. Show me the night, show me the day. Show me the secret that dances away. There's a rainbow I wish I could climb like a tree. Show me tears in the sky, show me love on the wing. Show me things that I long to explore… Show me more._" Mokey paused before going on to the next verse. That's when she noticed Gobo, who was so amazed by her song he forgot why he was there. "Oh hello, Gobo! How are you on this fine day?"

"…uh, that _was_ a pretty song." he said quietly, then he explained. "I was wondering if maybe I could borrow a piece of your poem paper?"

"Oh, no problem!" Mokey smiled, always glad to feel generous. "Here, help yourself, I've got plenty. Though I must ask, are you going to write a poem? For Red, maybe?"

"No-- not for Red, not a poem either. I am going to write my Uncle Matt a letter."

"That's a wonderful idea! Do you know if he will get it, though?"

"If I'm lucky, he will find it."

"Well, good luck is on your side." Mokey said, as if she put the luck there herself.

"Thank you. I'll let you know once I finish writing it." Gobo received his paper from Mokey and waved goodbye. Mokey continued humming and painting. Gobo went back to the room he shared with Wembley and started his letter.

"_Dear Uncle Traveling Matt,_ _it's only fair of me that I give you something you've given me for the past year or so. I always look forward to your postcards and feel bad for not sending you one. Whenever you come back to Fraggle Rock, you never stay long enough to actually know what has gone on while you were exploring. A lot has changed since you left. Everything has gotten bigger and we've all grown up so much. And every postcard I receive fills me with joy and hope. I don't know if you will get this letter, but if you do, be sure to stop by and say hello soon…_"He paused, hand tired from writing so much before finally putting his closing. "_Love, your nephew Gobo._"

He thought what he put would do nicely and went to go show it to the other Fraggles before he delivered it. First he ran into Red and Wembley.

"Hey guys! I finished my letter!" he excitedly said, waving the letter in the air.

"Let me see!" Red snatched it out of his hand and read it. Wembley read over his shoulder as she read it out loud. "Hmm, it's very nice." she said as she handed it back.

"Thanks," Gobo said. "I am going to deliver it now, want to come?"

"Count me in!" Wembley smiled.

"Count me out," Red answered politely. "No offense, Gobo. I'm going for a swim."

"All right then. No offense taken. See you later, Red." Gobo and Wembley walked to where they usually got the postcard after showing Mokey the letter next. He peered out the hole to see the man and his dog that lived there, fighting about some nonsense thing.

"_Honestly,_ Sprocket." the man, Doc, complained to his dog. "Do you really think it's a good idea to send all these Christmas cards _after_ Christmas?" Sprocket barked a 'yes' and Doc couldn't argue with that. "Oh, fine. I'll send the cards for you tomorrow. Right now, I must go over to Ned Shimmelfinney's house for a game of competitive arm wrestling. He invited you over too, and said you could play with his cat, Fluffinella, if you'd like." Sprocket groaned and walked out the door with his owner anyway.

"All alone," Gobo sighed in relief after they left. "It's never been this easy before." He found the stack of letters Doc was supposed to mail and put his in between them.

He ran back to where his friend was and Wembley said, "Good job! I think if it's always that easy, maybe I'll be receiving the postcards for you one day!"

"You could be receiving the postcards _from_ me one day!" Gobo smiled, knowing sometime he would be an explorer like his uncle.

"Yeah!" Wembley cheered, then instantly worried. "You aren't going to leave me anytime soon, are you?"

"Not that I can say," Gobo answered. "If my uncle ever wanted me to go with him in Outer Space though, I would."

"Oh," Wembley lowered his voice sadly. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but he _did_ want what was best for him.

"Don't worry your head about it, Wembley." Gobo said after a while of thought. "Everything will be fine. Don't you remember the old song _When the River Meets the Sea_?" The young Fraggle did remember that song and believed it to be true and as they hummed the tune, they walked back to the Great Hall.

***

In a few days, after Gobo delivered the letter, Matt Fraggle was walking around town. A mail truck passed by and a single letter hit him in the head. The letter read '_Dear Uncle Traveling Matt…'_

"How convenient!" Matt said, and looked at the letter carefully.

When he finished reading his nephew's letter, he wrote a new postcard and had it for delivery right away. Matt was so touched by Gobo's note that he decided to head for home as soon as he could.

***

A few days later, back in Fraggle Rock, all of the Fraggles were playing various games like Tug-a-Tail, Can't Touch Floor, and Rock High. They were having so much fun that Gobo forgot to retrieve his postcard. It wasn't until a white-haired, brown-furred explorer Fraggle walked in to remind him.

"Mind if I join in?" the newcomer said.

"Uncle Matt!!!" Gobo said happily, recognizing the sound of his relative's voice. "What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Well, why not?" Uncle Matt asked. "Didn't you get the postcard?"

"No… I forgot to get it today, to be honest. I'm sorry, Uncle. Why don't we get it now?" Gobo grabbed Wembley by his banana tree shirt and went with his uncle to get his mail.

"C'mon, let me get this one," Matt said.

"No! This is my job," Gobo was instantly less happy.

"But _I_ wrote it!" the long-time explorer defended.

"But _I _haven't read it!" Gobo sighed, now rushing to get it. Matt followed and raced to the trashcan the card was in. This commotion annoying the dog, Sprocket. He barked and barked at the two Fraggles.

"Oh, Sprocket! Why don't you _be quiet_? I'm trying to invent something here!" Doc complained. Sprocket whined and sulked back to his dog bed. His owner usually wasn't so mean. Meanwhile, Gobo and Matt were fighting over who could hold the postcard.

"Let me look at it!" Gobo's uncle said.

"You _wrote _it!"

"So?"

"Why can't I--" Gobo started to let go when Matt tugged at the card at the same time with enough force to rip the card in half. The loud tear was enough for Doc to look at Sprocket in disgust.

"Did you just…" Doc started to ask, then shook his head and said no more. Gobo and Matt when back to the hole where Wembley watched everything.

"Now look what you did!" Gobo said to his uncle, holding the two pieces of the card in the air.

"How was that my fault?" Traveling Matt gasped, not liking to be accused.

"You ripped the card! I have all the ones you ever gave me." Gobo sighed, he looked like he was going to cry but he never did. Uncle Matt started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Nephew Gobo. I didn't mean to rip your card. Would you like to know what the card said anyway?"

"No, that's fine. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Gobo and his uncle forgave each other, Wembley said 'aw…' and the three of them went back to the Great Hall where they saw Mokey, Red and Boober.

"Hello Traveling Matt!" Mokey and Red said at the same time.

"Hello young Fraggles!" Matt grinned. He noticed Boober and asked, "What is _he_ doing?"

"Oh, he's learning how to dry-clean his laundry." Mokey responded.

"It's _not_ as easy as it seems!" Boober shouted from across the room. Red and Mokey exchanged glances.

"Well, if anyone would like to pick a radish with me…" said Mokey. No one responded and she left by herself. Red went to take another swim and Boober continued dry-cleaning. Gobo was left with Matt and Wembley still.

"By the way, Gobo, since you do enjoy my postcards so much and you are becoming such a good explorer, how would you like to travel in Outer Space with me? I'd love to have you as a partner." said Uncle Matt. Gobo's eyes widened and he began shaking. This was the question he had been waiting for all his life.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Gobo finally said with all his heart. He looked at Wembley sympathetically, as they were just talking about what might happen a few days before. The yellow Fraggle wasn't as sad as Gobo thought he would be. He seemed calm, just only a little disappointed. Instead of showing shock or despair, Wembley sang:

"_When the mountain touches the valley, all the clouds are taught to fly, as our souls will leave this land most peacefully. Though our minds we fill with questions, in our hearts we'll understand when the river meets the sea…_" then he said, "I _do_ understand, Gobo. Go ahead and follow your dreams." Gobo's face brightened. It was all he wanted to have his best friend accept his future.

"I love that song," Uncle Matt said. "And nephew, tell me when you are ready to leave for Outer Space. I understand if you are not in a rush. I'm not in much of a rush either."

Gobo told him that he _was_ ready to go, but needed time to say goodbye to his friends. He saw Red with a towel wrapped around her. She had just gotten out of the pool and was shivering from the cold. When she saw Gobo, she smiled and waved. He felt bad what he had to tell her.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Gobo asked.

"Sure! Anytime," Red giggled.

"Well, you aren't going to like this but my uncle invited me to join him in Outer Space. We are going to go exploring _together._ That means I can send everyone postcards from now on."

"Oh _no_," said Red, trying to hide her real disappointment. "So you are leaving and not coming back?"

"I will be back, I promise. Just not… for a while."

This was when Red showed her disappointment and tears ran down her face.

"I'm very sorry, Red." Gobo said. "I'll try not to be gone too long."

"But you _know _what we did when Mokey left to become a minstrel! We couldn't focus, and just think… if _you_ were gone…" she couldn't finish.

"Don't worry. It's not like you won't hear from me. I'm going to send you postcards like my uncle would send me."

"How would _we_ get them? We aren't exactly the _bravest_ when it comes to being outside of Fraggle Rock!"

"We'll figure it out," Gobo promised. "Now, I'm going to talk to Mokey if you'd like to come."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine right here." Red sighed. She sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet touch the water. Gobo left her there knowing what he told her made her depressed and he hoped with all his heart that she'd be all right. He went to see Mokey and told her everything. She was a lot calmer than Red was.

"Everything happens for a reason," she said. "I'll wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," he smiled. "I think I'm ready to go this time. My uncle _knows_ I've grown and he won't treat me like a baby anymore."

"That's good. At least you will be an equal. Two heads are better than one, they say." Mokey quickly wrote Gobo a poem and handed it to him. "Don't open this until you really miss us. I hope it lifts your spirits."

Gobo hugged Mokey and put the poem in his pocket. He knew he would need the encouragement one day. He waved goodbye and Mokey went to tell Boober the news. He found his Uncle Matt chatting with a good friend, the Storyteller.

"_Oh, _thank you for the new stories, Matt!" the Storyteller blushed. "I'll be sure to tell those kids about these next time they want me to tell them a story."

"It's not a problem, my dear. Anytime you'd like." Matt chuckled and noticed Gobo. He said, "Are you ready to see the outside world, nephew?"

"Yes, I am. Just give me a few more minutes." Gobo said.

"Take as much time as you'd like, boy. I'm in no rush to leave," the explorer said, and continued explaining something to the Storyteller.

Gobo left to pack his things. He brought two of his favorite postcards, a spare shirt, his scarf, his winter hat, a few Doozer sticks for whenever he got hungry, and Mokey's poem. The rest he didn't think he needed. He still felt bad for leaving his friends, but he knew they would get over it eventually. They barely missed him when he went exploring on his own, didn't they? That wasn't true at all. They _would_ miss him much more than he would ever know. But he wouldn't know, and wrapped in the feeling that they wouldn't miss him, he took his packed self back to the Great Hall where they all waited.

"Oh, Gobo!" Red broke the silence, hugging him and crying. "I've got to… stay strong…" Gobo hugged her back and assured her he wouldn't be long. She broke the hold and wiped her tears.

Boober was even there, telling his friend to stay careful of germs and such. Gobo said it wouldn't be much of a problem. Next, he told Mokey "I've got your poem right here and I will read it when I need inspiration." Mokey patted Gobo on the back in respect.

At last, he saw Wembley. He was still humming to keep himself calm. "I will look for the postcard from you on every fourth day. Make sure you tell us when you get the urge to come back home."

"Can do, Wembley. That will be fine. I'm surprised you're so brave about this. I thought you'd be scared out of your wits to go out there. "

"I'm not brave like heroes, but I'll be brave as I can be alone," Wembley quoted one of his favorite songs. "I'm just wemblin' on."

"I'm so glad you've grown," Gobo said. "You would have never done this months ago…"

In came Traveling Matt with all his gear to explore. "So nephew, are you ready to see the great unknown with me? It looks like you are. I think we should get going."

"Yes, I am ready." Gobo sighed, now with mixed emotions. His group of friends flinched when he said that.

"We'll be off, then." said Matt. "Goodbye Fraggle Rock."

"_Goodbye Fraggle Rock…_" Gobo inhaled a breath and waved in departure to his four friends and they waved back. Red cried again on Mokey's shoulder, Boober stood still and Wembley continued singing his song. Gobo and his uncle were now on their way to the Outside World.

"_Like a flower that has blossomed in the dry and barren sand, we are born and born again most gracefully. Thus the winds of time will take us with a sure and steady hand when the river meets the sea…"_

***

They were to exit through the room at the end of the tunnel, where they got the postcard. First they walked to the room silently, but then Uncle Matt sang, "Follow me, Gobo. Follow me. You see… _everyday the world begins again. Sunny skies or rain. Come and follow me. Every sunrise shows me more and more. So much to explore. Come and follow me…" _He longed to sing the next verse, but Gobo interrupted.

"Why do we always sing this song, Uncle?"

"Because it's _my _song. I enjoy singing it in your company."

"Last time we sang it, we got lost and didn't know where to go."

"So? That was last time!" Matt complained. "This is now!"

"Oh well," Gobo said. "Anyway, we are here. Now how do we get to Outer Space?"

"We must distract the Silly Creature and his pet monster so we can get through the door." Sounded fair enough. Now they just needed a way to get the two out of the house. They looked for a distraction that wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Ohh! What's this little thing do?" Gobo pressed a shiny red button under Doc's desk. All the sudden an alarm went off. Doc freaked out, Sprocket barked and they ran out of the house without looking back.

"That was easy," Gobo said. "What was that noise?"

"A fire alarm. It goes off when their house is on fire. It can randomly be set off as well. Good job finding that, boy." Now they were heading for the door. They were closer and closer to the entrance to Outer Space… Gobo wondered what it would be like to be in Outer Space, and what lied beyond this door. Once opened, would he fall into a black hole until he was actually _in _his destination? Would it be a place like the Gorgs' garden? Would it be worthy to leave his friends over it? He wouldn't know until the door was opened.

"Are you ready to see what lies beyond Fraggle Rock?"

"Absolutely."

Uncle Matt reached for the doorknob and turned it with the tip of his fingers and it opened. He pushed the door open with his foot. They took steps forward and Gobo took some sharp breaths. He was actually _in_ Outer Space. In a way, it looked like the Gorgs' garden but much nicer.

"So nephew, what do you think?" Matt asked proudly.

"It's beautiful…" he was being completely honest. Now he was ready to see more. He would need about five postcards to describe what he was seeing.

"There's nothing better than a time in the great Outer Space," Matt said as they walked out of Doc's front yard and into town.

And here Gobo was, in town. There were Silly Creatures everywhere and they were all chatting, singing and running. The smaller ones were tugged on by the bigger ones to walk faster. Gobo realized that, despite all the differences between his world and this one, Outer Space was very much like Fraggle Rock.

Traveling Matt pulled something out of his bag and put it in Gobo's hand. "I've saved this one for you since I wrote the postcard about it. This is called money." Gobo looked at the flat, round object that felt so weird in his hand. He remembered, from about 10 postcards ago, what Matt said about it.

"Shall I throw this into a fountain and make a wish?" Gobo asked.

"Who said anything about making a wish?" said Matt.

"I just thought it would be a good idea."

"It is. Go ahead."

Gobo closed his eyes and made a wish that his friends would be able to see this place with him one day. He tossed the coin into the fountain and he did feel much better after doing that. It was as if he willed all his cares away. Every worry he once had seemed to disappear when that coin hit the water. His excitement was evident.

"Would you like to see more of the town?" Matt asked, now going to show him the inside of buildings.

***

"Oh, this will _never_ work!" Red sighed. She was trying to draw a picture to get her mind off Gobo's absence. Wembley and Mokey were there too, obviously having more success than she was.

"It looks fine!" Mokey said, hoping to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah, it's nice!" Wembley agreed.

Red knew it couldn't have been too bad, except for the fact that she had _no_ idea what she was drawing. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and cried out, "I miss Gobo already!"

"Patience," said Mokey calmly. "He's barely been gone. Don't grieve so much because he's gone, be glad he'll be back."

"But _when_? I don't think I'll like not hearing from him at all!"

Wembley was listening, and broke the silence with another part of the song. "_Patience, my brother and patience, my son. In that sweet and final hour, truth and justice will be done…_"

Red smiled. That song had the affect that could make any situation better. "Thank you, Wembley. I'm going to wait for Gobo to come back, instead of only missing him. I'm sure he's having the time of his life out there."

"That's a good way to think, Red." Mokey supported her best friend, thinking of herself if Boober went the same way. Her mind would be a little _less_ of a wreck than Red's, but it would still be sad. But thinking of Boober ever going exploring just kind of made her laugh on the inside.

"Do you think I should look for the postcard today or tomorrow?" asked Wembley. They each could tell he was trying to hide his excitement, but it wasn't working.

"Tomorrow," Red answered. "If not, then the next day. Give him time to explore and for the card to send. "

"That's true. I'll wait until then." said Wembley.

"We're all waiting for something…" said Red.

***

In Outer Space, Gobo saw some of the most amazing, spectacular things in the universe. When receiving postcards from his uncle in the past, his friends thought it was an over-exaggeration. But now Gobo knew Matt was really _under_-exaggerating. It was much more beautiful when seen. As of now, they were strolling in the park. He saw little Silly Creatures climbing and playing, and the bigger ones watching with care. As they walked around the area, Gobo noticed the trees and how tall they grew. In such _colors_, there _was_ nothing like it near his home place. Uncle Matt took him to many more places in these few days. Antique shops, a fancy theater, a farm and much after. There was so much to say, he was ready for a postcard to send out to his friends. Once he got hold of one, he couldn't wait to write it out.

"_Dear Wembley, Red, Mokey and Boober; I am so happy Uncle Traveling Matt let me borrow a postcard! It has been absolutely incredible in Outer Space. I've seen so many things in the past three days here, you wouldn't believe. The ways the trees grow, the Silly Creatures, and the excitement is so out of our world. I hope to see much more and I will come back to Fraggle Rock one day or another. Until then, I'll be out here and sending you postcards. Love, Gobo."_

Reading that over, he realized how much he did miss them. He wasn't ready to come back yet, and he was still positive he wasn't that missed. Matt sent the postcard and they continued on their trip.

***

A few hours passed since Gobo sent his card, and the Fraggle four were just sitting around. Boober ignored his urge to do laundry, Red ignored her urge to swim, Mokey ignored her urge to write a poem, and Wembley read a book.

"Why don't we get the postcard?" Red said, breaking the long-term silence. Wembley jumped up, having forgotten that it was his job until the reminder. "I'll go with you, Wembley. To see if you make it alright and back."

"Yay! Okay, Red. Let's go!" The two of them walked to the room at the end of the tunnel and Red waited for Wembley outside the entrance.

"Here goes nothing. It was nice knowing you, Red."

"It's been nice knowing you, too. Please be careful."

Wembley went inside the room, for the first time ever, and carefully made his way to the trashcan. It was empty. He saw Doc going through the mail and hoped the card was in _there._

"Sprocket, just look what I got _this_ time!" Doc complained, showing his dog a small, rectangular piece of paper.

"Rarr!" Sprocket barked in disgust.

"_Dear Wembley, Red, Mokey and Boober… _what on earth? I swear someone is messing with our heads. It's Shimmelfinney. I'm going to call him up right now to see what his problem is." Doc stuffed the card at the bottom of the trashcan and went to call his friend.

"Yay," said Wembley, rushing to get the mail. Once it was in his hands, Sprocket noticed him. He barked and chased Wembley, but he was fast enough to escape. "I got it!" he showed Red, who cheered with him. They went down to show their friends.

"A postcard! A postcard!" they called, meeting with Mokey and Boober. They stopped what they were doing in order to see what was up. Wasting no time, Red read the postcard happily. When she finished, everyone was instantly more motivated.

"Oh, Gobo…" the four of them sighed at the same time.

"This makes me want to go exploring," said Boober. He wondered why Mokey was giving him a funny look.

"Thank you for the postcard, Wembley." Red said, clutching the letter like it was only hers.

"No problem! It wasn't that bad actually." Wembley remembered his time out there and realized it would happen again and again. He was ready for that. He was ready for what life threw at him from now on.

***

Traveling Matt didn't tell Gobo where they were going this time. They were touring the big city right before the big sunset. He took a sharp turn into a tall building and inside it, to a large silver cage called an _elevator._ Once a button was pressed, the cage opened and they walked inside. When the door closed, they were locked in. Matt pressed the button with the highest number on it and Gobo felt the floor move. When the cage opened once more, they were basically in the sky. How did it work? He would have to find that out.

On the top of the building, they saw the whole town. It was gorgeous. The sun was setting and the sky was changing colors. Gobo had never seen the sun set before. He always knew the difference between day and night, but never what caused it. The moon came out and soon, all the lights of the city turned on. The shiny moving beasts opened their bright eyes, and so did all the buildings. "This is my favorite site," said Matt after a few minutes. Gobo couldn't move. He was in such awe that he didn't want to look away. When he decided to speak, he asked, "Oh, can't we stay up here for the night? It's just so beautiful."

"I don't see why not," the older Fraggle said while laying out the sleeping bags. "I've never thought of it before."

"Then let's! It'll be wonderful." Gobo placed it sleeping bag close to the edge of the wall, so he could see the city under him. Matt put his next to it and crawled in.

"I've got more planned in the morning, nephew. Get as much sleep as you can." Saying that, Matt quickly fell asleep. And once that happens, he's pretty hard to wake up. Gobo was wide awake, thinking of the view of the city at night. It was breathtaking, and he wished his friends could see it. He missed them more than ever. Maybe he could bring them here one day. But now, he wanted more to be with them than to continue exploring. The city was the most wonderful thing he had _ever_ seen and nothing would be able to compare to it.

On those thoughts, he was aware of something in his pocket. It was Mokey's poem. He hadn't read it yet and found it the perfect time to do that. In his hands was a word-filled page of Mokey's clean, beautiful handwriting. It said;

"_You don't have to go, Gobo,_

_You don't have to stay either. _

_Whether you follow your dreams or stay at home,_

_It is up to you._

_We will all love you either way_

_Leaving isn't the end of the world_

_Radishes will still grow,_

_Water will still flow,_

_The sun and moon will rise and fall as they please._

_You would be missed,_

_But we know you would return. _

_You don't have to be gone long,_

_Simply take your time_

_You will be much more appreciated when you get back._

_We will support you and give you love no matter what._

_Just remember that it is simply up to you."_

When Gobo finished reading, it all became clear. The choice was his and he was free to make it. And becoming clearer, he knew it was time he made his return. He missed receiving postcards and helping his friends with their problems. Outer Space _was_ amazing and more than he ever hoped for, but now he wanted to hear about it from far. He loved Mokey's poem and he was glad he took time to read it. He liked how she never once asked "When will you be back?" or said "Hurry home soon!". She was calm and considerate, wanting him to have the best. He appreciated that she cared for him that much.

He didn't stay up late after that. In a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep. He was going to go exploring with his uncle tomorrow, but knowing it should be close to home.

They woke when the sun rose. The light was bright in their eyes. Matt yawned loudly and hopped up. "Are you ready for another day of exploring, Nephew Gobo?"

"I am," Gobo admitted. He remembered what he had to say and said it in the nicest way possible. "Hey Uncle Matt, I have something to ask. Is it okay if I go home soon? It's not that you haven't been good to me, it's just that I really miss my friends and wish I could spend time with them again."

"Oh, certainly!" said Matt, only a little disappointed. "I knew you would miss them and I planned on going around there anyway."

"Okay, thank you. And is it okay if I borrow another postcard?"

"Yep. Here you go," he handed his nephew blank card and Gobo began writing on it. It didn't take long because he knew what he was going to say. Looking at the city from above, he wrote quickly.

"_Dear Wembley, Red, Mokey and Boober; I believe I have bad news. I am enjoying Outer Space so much, I won't be back for a while. I have seen the most beautiful things here and I want to see so much more. I'll be gone so much longer than I planned, because Uncle Matt said he'd take me to explore places really far away. I'll actually be so far away that I won't be able to send you postcards anymore. So this is the last you'll ever hear from me. Love, Gobo."_

He knew he was overdoing it a little, but he hoped they wouldn't expect him after he sent it. They would be so surprised when they walked over to see him, and that's what he wanted.

"So, shall we get going?" asked Uncle Matt. He was getting a little dizzy looking down from the roof of the 20-story building. He headed towards the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened right away and they went down to the floor. Back on solid ground, Gobo found a mailbox to deliver he card and they walked slowly toward home.

"Let's take our time," said Gobo. He felt bad for rushing to leave, so he didn't. "We can see whatever you wanted to show me on the way."

"No problem." They did just that. It was a very long walk, especially because they made stops here and there, but it was a memorable one. Once they reached Doc's front porch, it was after dark. Gobo waved goodbye to his Uncle and thanked him for all they had done together. He wished to see him again for a longer visit, and to continue getting postcards. His uncle agreed and said there would always be more postcards to come. Traveling Matt departed after a minute of exchanging smiles and hugs. Gobo was ready to return to Fraggle Rock.

He didn't know how he was going to get in. The man and his dog were in the house and it would be hard to enter unnoticed. After a quick thought, he threw something at the door and hid. Doc answered the door, seeing no one and ran outside with his dog. That's when Gobo ran in through the entrance. Passing by the garbage can, he didn't see the letter and hoped Wembley got it. He walked slowly through the tunnel so he could give them time to work themselves up about it. He was also taking in the homey feel to the place that he missed so much.

_***_

"The good thing about poems, Red, is that they don't have to rhyme. I believe that the best ones don't. The need for words that sound the same takes away from the message you are trying to send out." Mokey was telling Red, who was sadly trying to write one. They had read Gobo's postcard earlier and it discouraged them a whole lot.

"Oh, good. Because this one doesn't rhyme at all," she said.

"I think it's fine!" Mokey smiled, looking over Red's shoulder to read it. Wembley and Boober wrote poems didn't have a pattern, but they liked it that way.

"My poem stinks. I would be really embarrassed if Gobo read it," Red sighed. They all moaned at the mention of their missing friend.

"Oh, it can't be _too _bad!" said a familiar voice from behind them. They each stopped what they were doing. The pencil Red was writing with snapped in half and she couldn't move.

"Gobo!!!" Wembley grinned and went over to see his friend. He ran practically without touching the floor.

"Surprise!" Gobo smiled and said, "You couldn't _actually _have believed that I wouldn't be back, could you?"

"We did." Red was shaking lightly. She walked over to see him slowly, then gripped him into a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you, too. I'm so glad I decided to be back. It's so much better here than anywhere else."

"I just knew you would be back," said Mokey, getting up to hug her friend. Boober was glad too.

"No germs?" he asked.

"I didn't notice any." Gobo checked himself quickly, but didn't see anything to be worried about.

"Won't you tell us all about your journey?" Wembley asked. "I can tell you about how I got the postcards."

"That will be a pleasure. I'd love to." Gobo sat down, and the five of the gathered to sit in a circle. The storytelling began.

Gobo spoke and told them everything until his voice hurt. Everything he remembered and no sentence was a lie. He watched the amazed faces of his friends as he told them of all he saw in Outer Space. "One day, I'm going to take you all to the places I went. I want you to enjoy what I enjoyed. Until then, we are going to enjoy our time _here _together."

The four of them looked excited, and they wanted for that to happen. Wembley beamed and said, "Don't you want to know how I got the postcards?"

"Sure, I'd love to hear it." Tales of his friend being brave would become his favorite. Wembley talked quickly and happily, telling every detail. When he finished speaking, he knew his adventures weren't _nearly_ as exciting as Gobo's. Gobo didn't mind that they weren't great stories, he was still surprised Wembley made it that far.

"It seemed like you were having such a great time, Gobo. Why did you decide to return?" Mokey asked curiously.

"It was partly from the poem you wrote me, but mostly my own choice. I chose my own fate from the beginning, and chose to end it myself just the same."

"I'm just so glad you came back," Red said. "I haven't had a good swim since you left. I was too busy thinking about you."

"You could have swam without me. You could do a lot without me. I was with you the whole time, you just had to believe in me."

"I always believe in you," Red hugged him again.

Wembley sang his song once more, this time not out of sadness, but out of joy. Gobo joined in, too. "_Like a baby when it is sleeping in it's loving mother's arms. What a newborn baby dreams is a mystery. But his life will find a purpose, and in time he'll understand, when the river meets the sea…" _

"W_hen the river meets the almighty sea…_" they all joined in at the end. Their voices melted together wonderfully and Wembley was glad everyone was singing the song that became his favorite.

"I will never forget my times in Outer Space, but I find you all so much more important to me than even the greatest site I witnessed. I'll always hear from Uncle Matt and that's good enough for me. When I get his postcards, I am with my friends and in Outer Space at the same time."

He took turns hugging his friends one more time before getting onto his feet and taking a dive in the pool. Red jumped in after him, as her cheerful and perky self once again. Everything was back to normal for now, and he was going to keep it that way. He had nothing to lose without them. It was as good as it got.

But the story doesn't end here, there will always be more adventures. Whether they decide to stay inside of Fraggle Rock, or in Outer Space, Gobo will never forget where he went. Waking up would be a joy and going to sleep would be a start of the next. This wouldn't be the only journey, and they can promise you that.

The End


End file.
